


Please Stay With Me

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Eating Disorder AUs [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorder, M/M, Overexercise, obsessive exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: "Stop it.""No.""Stop it.""No.""Josh, seriously, stop it.""I can't."





	Please Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR EDS

"Stop it."  
"No."  
"Stop it."  
"No."  
"Josh, seriously, stop it."  
"I can't." Josh replied honestly, turning on the balls of his feet and pacing the 8 steps back towards the other wall whilst flapping his arms, then going back again. And again. And again.

"You know what the doctor said, you're not allowed to do this anymore."  
"He can't stop me."  
"No but I can."  
"Pfff," he scoffed, then shook his head when his vision went blurry. It made him dizzy but after a few more lengths it settled back to the usual spin.  
"Bed rest means bed rest. Let me take you upstairs and help you into your pyjamas then lie down with you baby."  
"I'll kill myself if you stop me."  
"You're killing yourself by doing this." Tyler sighed into his hand from the couch. "Please Josh, just sit with me, even for a minute."  
"I can't."  
"Will you at least have something to eat? A piece of apple?"  
"I can't." Josh repeated, walking back to the other wall whilst moving his arms for maximum energy use.

"Josh please,"  
"I said I can't Tyler!"  
"Baby please, I don't want to have to make you, I don't want to fight, I don't want to have to hold you down but I will if it's the only way you'll stop."  
"Don't touch me,"  
"Josh don't you hear yourself babe? This, this isn't you. Remember the days when we couldn't keep our hands off each other, remember the days when we-"  
"I was fatter and you hated me even more."  
"Not true."  
"Yes true, and now, and now I'm making myself better for you." Josh said, keeping his eyes on the dot on the opposite wall in an attempt not to fall as he paced towards it.  
"I don't want this Josh, I don't want you to do this to yourself, I want you to be hap-"  
"Fat and disgusting so you can be the skinny one, no, I wanna be the beautiful one for a change."  
"Josh please baby, you were so beautiful, so gorgeous, and this illness is sapping that from you alongside your life. You're, sweetheart you'll always be beautiful to me, but you're really sick right now and you need to come and sit down with me."  
"I'm fine."  
"Baby please tell me you remember what the doctor said this morning," Tyler practically begged, tears in his eyes as his skeletal boyfriend did the only form of exercise his body could even remotely handle anymore after months of abuse.

"He said you've got osteoporosis J, he said you're anaemic and hypoglycaemic and bradycardic, baby he said you might start having fits or even heart attacks soon if you don't start eating. Please, I can't lose you, just please sit with me."  
"I can't." Josh didn't care.  
"I'll have to make you."  
"You won't."  
"I'll call someone who will, your brother, or, or an ambulance. Josh if it protects you from yourself then I'll call 911 and have you hospitalised." He ignored an escaping tear and tried to seem brave.  
"Pokerface, you wouldn't, you know that if you do that then I'll hate you for the rest of my li-" Josh didn't get to finish what he was saying because suddenly the lights decided to streak blinding lines on his eyelids and he felt his knees buckle from under him and his body fold in on itself. He was unconscious before his head even collided with the ground.

Tyler leapt up from the couch and immediately cradled his boyfriend's head in his arms, kissing his forehead as tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Baby it's okay, it's okay, Ty's got you, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." He whispered in spite of knowing that Josh couldn't hear a word he was saying. Even when he was conscious, Josh never seemed to hear him anymore.

Ty sniffed away some tears then slid an arm underneath Josh's legs and scooped him up, carrying him back to the black leather sofa with him and keeping him wrapped up against his chest. He weighed nothing. The sharp edges of his elbow and hip bones pressed into Tyler's side and did nothing to slow down the racing tears. The younger squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a moment as he pressed his lips against the pale, borderline translucent, skin that barely covered the sharp and jagged visible structure of his skull.

"I love you baby, I love you so much." He squeaked between the sobs that started as he couldn't help but inspect the wilted and withering pile of bones he barely recognised as a person let alone his boyfriend. "We're gonna fix this, I promise, we're gonna get you fixed and get you better, you're gonna be okay."

He wished he could believe the words spilling out of his mouth, he wish he believed Josh would get better, he wish he believed Josh would survive this. But he didn't. And looking down at the emaciated skeleton that refused to rest except when unconscious like this, Tyler knew he had to treasure this hug because each could be his last.

"Let go," Josh's eyes rolled in his head then finally met Tyler's, filled with fear. Tyler tried to hush him but he still panicked. "Let go of me."  
"Josh, Josh darling, hey hey hey, shhh," he tried to calm him down, tried to hold him still, tried to keep him in his arms and stop him attempting to squirm away to exercise yet again.  
"Let go of me."  
"Shhh, just stay with me baby, stay with me, stay here, shhh, please baby,"  
"You don't understand, let me go, I HAVE TO DO THIS! LET ME GO!" He screamed and Tyler let out a sob that Josh exploited and pushed free of his restraints, going straight back to pacing and flapping and pacing and flapping and pacing and fainting, then getting up and pacing and flapping and pacing and flapping and pacing and fainting, and then getting up and pacing and flapping and pacing and flapping and pacing and fainting, and then one time he didn't get up.


End file.
